hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OnePieceNation/Badges Problems???
As you might be aware me and -darkchylde have been bending us over the badges and renaming them and redesigning them. Our motivations, or at least mine are the following *1 personalizing them to make them more hunter x hunter related *2 getting people more eager, excited and involved with earning badges and therefore with contributing to the wikia, for the betterment of the wiki as a whole. *3 adding more badges to reward exceptional contributors to the wiki and to follow a line/style of badges to the end. This ambitions requires three things *1 Renaming the badges *2 Redesigning the badges *3 Making new original badges. So far 1 and 3 are finished as far as I can tell (I don't know if -darkchylde or any body else has better ideas for these 2 points) and point two is still in its conception stage. As you might know this ambition of us, caused mrgenial11 to put up a poll about this on the main page. The results of the final poll was the majority against badges completely but also which is great contradiction the majority for both renaming and redesigning them. This made me think it was A-OK. But sadly it wasn't since both Mrgenial11 and Hahaharuhi have now turned of their badges. Which I see as a great loss. That is why now I feel the need to reopen the debate. However this time I have to with regret state the following, namely that in the best interest of the wiki it is not the best idea to go through with redesigning them. So I would like to reach a middle ground with the people who have now turned of their badges. Which is holding the new names while keeping the old designs. Furthermore regarding the badges and special badges to keep track of them I am creating forums listing who has earned what badge and how many people have earned each badge. Forum:Badges Creating all these forums and filling them in will take some time, however as soon as I am done I will make templates to put the special badges in and post them on the profiles of the people who have won them. You obviously have every right to remove this template from your profile page if you for some reason don't want it there, also mrgenial11 has brought to my attention that some people for whatever reason might not want to be listed, my question to those people is the same to those who have now turned off their badges why? We obviously live in the illusion of a free world (but I won't start this NSA related discussion here). And I personally think that every human being should be given as much freedom as there possibly can be to do as much as possible as long as what you do don't affect the happiness of others in some terrible way (like not allowing people to get married, but again not a discussion to have here) so if you don't want to be listed please say so, but please also be as brave as to say why you don't want to be listed. Last but not least the designs for the special badges are now done, please tell me what you think/feel about them, I personally worked hard on them and think they turned out great. OnePieceNation (talk) 22:16, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts